Display panels adopting advanced super dimension switch (ADS) display modes are widely used in display devices due to their advantage of wide viewing angle. However, an overlapping area of a pixel electrode and a common electrode in a display panel adopting the ADS display technology makes storage capacitance too large, and longer charging time of a thin film transistor is caused, therefore it is urgent to reduce the storage capacitance of the display panel adopting the ADS display technology. A conventional method of reducing the storage capacitance of display panel adopting ADS mode is to increase a thickness of an insulate layer between the pixel electrode and the common electrode or to reduce the overlapping area of the pixel electrode and the common electrode by reducing aperture ratio. For the first method, manufacture difficulty and manufacture cost of the display panel are increased; for the second method, the aperture ratio of the display panel is reduced, thus both of the above-mentioned two methods are contrary to consumers' expectations for the display device.